


P I T B U L L

by Weepinghollows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Dark, F/M, Noone likes the reader, Oh also habit is here, Or at least missing, Reader-Insert, Realistic, Slow Burn, Toby is dead, not sure if there will be any relationships, proxy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weepinghollows/pseuds/Weepinghollows
Summary: Pit bull terrier (noun): a muscular, short-haired, stocky dog (such as an American pit bull terrier or American Staffordshire terrier) of any of several breeds or a hybrid with one or more of these breeds that was originally developed for fighting and is noted for strength, stamina, and tenacity.No more than a vicious guard dog.Posted to quotev under the name PleasantPheasant
Relationships: Brian Thomas | Hoody/Reader, Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. Hayloft

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"

The young woman gasped as she tore through the undergrowth, eyes searching for any form of escape from the dense mass of trees about to serve as her tomb. Pain shot through her leg, a large laceration scrabbling up her calf as she felt a bullet shatter the bark, she had been using to support her exhausted form, urging her to spur away, not even glancing back at her attacker for fear it would simply slow her down. There were only precious seconds to spare and she knew it.

Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks as leaves and branches entangled in long locks, tearing chunks away from her scalp as the flora ripped at her skin and jeans, like reaching hands desperate for her demise. Why did she let herself be dragged here? It was her idiotic boyfriend and his obsession with some faceless man that had pulled them out here in the first place, into the thick of the forest. She held back a sob as the final memory of her beloved shot into her mind. He always had beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful when they were still in his skull, however. 

Suddenly the wet leaves beneath you gave way as her limbs tumbled, skull slamming into a rock as her back collided with a tree stump. There was a deafening crack from her legs as they bent back at the knee like that of a dog's hindquarters. Her blood-caked hand clasped over her mouth, desperate to muffle the deafening cry of agony that erupted from her lungs. Her vision was cloudy as she fought to stay conscious, the slow patronising crunch of the leaves behind her as she dug cracked fingertips into the rot of mud and leaves, yearning to lengthen the distance again as the morning sun taunted her through the broken canopy. 

A sob broke through her features as the sound of rhythmical, muffled breathing tainted the suffocating silence. Her heart plummeted as one boot crunched into the snow over her left shoulder, followed by its twin on the right. Hopelessness washed over her in waves as she cast shimmering orbs to the towering figure straddling her weakened form, barely managing to reach a hand out, begging for mercy as she watched what she could only recognise through her tears as blobs of red, black and brown, moving in unison as the finale of her life played- the hunt was over, and she was no victor.

There was a sickening crunch as a sledgehammer was lurched free of what should have been a beautiful face, brain matter flying up the hilt, coating a gloved hand and jacket in a deep red with the same grace as a toddler finger-painting. Tinted eyes glanced down at the mess as a slight huff materialized in swirling steam and boots shifted uneasily on the frosted terrain- such an unfortunate mess but there was no need to waste time cleaning up, no doubt Rake would love the fresh meal. The hammer was heaved over a set of strong shoulders, gently knocking against the leather of a gas mask as the figure made sure there was no major damage that would need attention before promptly turning on their heels and stalking back into the forest. That was the last one for the night, it was Rake's shift now.

You had better things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the short chapter- consider it like a prologue more than anything and I should get a more substantial chapter out soon
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't guessed, Im planning on making each chapter correlate with a song or piece of music that inspired me- sometimes it will very loosely so take it more as matching the vibes ;)
> 
> This chapters song is of course: Hayloft by Mother Mother


	2. Hocking

Your boots made hefty imprints in the newly thawing dew as eyes glanced around the dense, spindly, dormant forest. You didn't mind this time of year; the temperature gave you an excuse to layer up without getting weird looks from the residents of that dreadful place. You smiled to yourself, features hidden under a chunky filter. You doubted they even regarded you as human anymore, probably assumed you were some monster like the master, let alone your gender beneath the sheets of baggy, loose fitting clothing you enveloped your form in. It was for the best; you knew for a fact that there were confirmed rapists living within the very same walls who would relish in the chance for another victim. A shudder caught you off guard. It had only been two years since that hell became your home and you did your damn best to avoid interacting with its residents as much as possible, keeping to the shadows, ducking into vacant rooms and even closets if you had the chance- you had become proficient in disappearing acts.

As the gentle crunching of the frost turned into the thump of concrete as the shadow of the manor loomed over you, the darkness causing a chill to scamper up your spine. A brief glance down at your watch made it apparent to your dismay that you were running later than usual. The operator, or rather Slenderman, was a worry but right now you had to be more occupied with those who had awoken from the night's slumber, no doubt gathering in their little covens throughout the hallways. You gritted your teeth and braced against the ornate wooden doorway, hand twisting the brass as warm air twisted into your body.

Your prediction, it seemed, was well founded as the moment your boots hit the vintage laminate, all available eyes were turned on you. 

Murmurs of conversation greeted your ears as you straighten your posture, readjusting the grip on the hammer over your shoulders as your eyes trailed around those present. Sally's sweet voice reached your ears first as she seemed to be talking to Jack about some idle topic that the poor lad was trying in good faith to stay interested in. A blood splattered Jeff jabbed Ben in the ribs upon your entrance whilst Hoodie and Skully kept to themselves on the stairs, blocking out the nearby Masky who insisted on drowning the room in his nicotine stench. You were used to this atmosphere, tension so thick you could cut it as you courteously clicked the door behind you, shouldering past Masky on your way up the stairs as the male snapped towards you.

"Mutt." You heard him spit as your filtered eyes glanced back at the tan jacket. With the feminine mask pushed just over his mouth, it was easy to see the bared gums of his snarl as his dark brown locks were twisted and messed. Skully snickered beside him, clearly going to thoroughly enjoy whatever outcome became of this standoff. In the corner of your eye, you saw Hoodie place a hand over his gun, turning his attention to you as the red stitching begged you to pull your own weapon- of course he'd defend his partner. Letting the breath out of your nose, you nonchalantly turned away from the trio and continued to ascend the staircase, ignoring the urge to unload a few magazines right there and then. As good as terms you were on with Slenderman, you doubted that he'd take too kindly to having a new carpet shade out of his right hand man. Though proxy pink did have a nice ring to it.

In the two years you had spent under the entity's employment, you had endured abuse after abuse from Masky- it only worsening as your rank in the house seemed to rise until you were now considered on equal terms with the cigarette obsessed maniac. You were Slenderman's other hand which meant you were a challenge, an opponent whose fate was to either succeed in the pecking order or die trying. Such primal indecency you found annoying, so you forced yourself to simply walk away day after day however much your nerves were beginning to wear.

You trailed around the corner at the top of the stairs, the view of the merry murderers shrouded behind a solid block of crude burgundy and gold wallpaper. The air seemed to lift as your feet fell softly in this newfound isolation. You were an introvert by nature so did not crave social interaction. You did not eat; you did not sleep, and you did not spend more time than absolutely necessary with the other residents. Not that it seemed to matter as it seemed the residents themselves were reluctant to accept your silent company anyway. so instead, you acted as an observer, watching them go about their days and trailing the woods at night. The blood on your gloves and jacket had dried now, crunching the material whenever you went to flex your limbs. It annoyed you but it could be sorted out later, your master hated the waiting game.

You let your body lead the way like an ox down a mountain trail, passing through the winding corridors and into long forgotten rooms, making sure to avoid the doors to the nowhere that had a nasty habit of rearranging themselves when you least expected. Very few residents knew the location to the master's office- yourself, Masky, Eyeless Jack and BEN were the only ones you could be sure of. Theories spread from ear to ear that those who didn't know were the strongest and most capable of taking down the old man... these of course originated from Jeff. But truth be told, not even those trusted seemed to know the rhyme or reasoning behind your master's secretiveness. It was simply another thing in this hell hole to deal with.

As you passed another dust encrusted room, you finally stood at the foot of a giant entrance. From the moth-eaten rug to the top of the frame it must have been 15ft. your eyes furrowed beneath the mask, the wall around it was warped more so than normal, like the fabric of the house itself had been deconstructed and then reconstructed simply to accommodate such an unnecessary addition.

You brought forward a gloved hand and gently rapped the mahogany, feeling it suddenly lurch away from the pressure and whine open, revealing an inky blackness. In what you think was the center of the room, a column of light reflected off a dark oak desk, glinting off the papers before being absorbed back into the depths. Seated behind it, you saw your master.

His translucent skin shone beneath the warm light as he beckoned you forward with a gentle nod. You maintained your entire focus on him as you hesitantly took one step after another. What should have been hardwood gave way as if you were walking on cushions, the sole of your boot hovering in suspended air as you made your way towards the desk, twitching as the door slammed shut behind you. You approached the suited man, lowering your head and allowing your faithful hammer to drop to your side as you finally stood before your master. Even sitting down, he towered over you, casting a domineering gaze over your blood-caked form as a gentle hum entered your ears, the sound of a thousand lost souls clambering over one another, struggling to form a united sentence.

"(y/n), I trust the patrol went well?"

You sighed and reached up to your mask, gently slipping it off over your head as your (h/c) locks exploded from confinement, frazzled by static as you briefly ran a hand through them in an effort to get them somewhat back under control. This was the only place you could fully trust to show yourself, under his gaze yes but there was complete security in this room. Anyway, he had seen your face many times before so this was no different. 

"Yes sir. One couple unarmed but holding several photos and recordings of you as well and an unrelated trespasser with a video camera. All such evidence has been destroyed but I did leave a few bodies by the south sector." Your voice sounded foreign like that of an imposter as it rasped from a voice box long unused.

"That's fine, rake was complaining about not having enough prey so he should be thankful. Might I say your kills have improved considerably this past month." You nodded a thank you, opening your mouth to verbally respond until a hand silenced you. "However, I sense a more capable group will be passing through soon." You tilted your head, groups were easy enough to handle, narcissistic teens thinking they had a chance of even seeing a glimpse of the black suit were so cowardly at the end of a blade.

"With all due respect sir, I've dealt with numerous groups before-"

"I am aware of that my child, but I sense this group will be different, stronger. There is a force of Habit about them." You watched his features crease slightly at the last cryptic sentence, as though thoroughly thinking it over. "I will assign Tim to accompany you." You felt your fist clench as you narrowed your eyes, gritting your teeth. No. If you and that overall dickhead seemed to agree on one thing it was that you would both rather get fucked by Smiles than go anywhere near each other, especially with such stakes at play.

"Absolutely not. Tim is an unstable, loose cannon, he'll jeopardize the whole mission. The rake would be-." Your hands clamped tightly over your ears as static exploded in your brain, turning your vision fuzzy as you repressed a scream.

"Such blatant disobedience is unlike you, (y/n)." Slenderman simply tilted his head, appearing to revel in the torment as a sigh escaped him. "Regardless, as much as the rake excels in many things, you will need Tim's tracking ability for this task. So perhaps if you two could quell that idiotic rivalry of yours for one night, there should be no issue with my orders." His tone was patronizing, challenging you to stand up to him again. "Unless my faith in you is misplaced?"

The static heightened, pressing on all corners of your mind as it reached its peak before finally beginning to simmer down. His point was more than clear like it had for the past two years. There was only his orders and if he found your presence no longer useful... well, it was best not to ponder too hard on it. "N-no sir, I'll make sure the job is done."

"Very well, if there a no more questions, I shall await your next report." An elongated arm reached up from the desk as a wide hand was planted on your head, gently ruffling the matted mess. You should've swatted it away, but the gesture was strangely comforting, it reminded you of simpler times, somehow slipping a tiny hand under the blanket covering much of your psyche. Slenderman retracted his hand and waved you away, finally excusing you from his presence as you slipped your mask back over your (s/c) face, lifting your hammer back over your shoulders as you walked back through the doorway, steeling your trembling knees.

The bright artificial light stung your eyes through the tinted glass as you blinked your vision back into focus, squinting around for a moment before a heft of air left your lungs and you make your way back through the incoherent maze, the exhaustion of the night's adventures finally hitting your body as you trailed along the walls, keeping as best as you could to the shadows. 

In your stupor you had not been alert as you should as your body collided harshly with that of a young teen’s. In the split second that followed, you suddenly felt your back slam harshly against the wall. The smell of charred, rotting flesh writhed its way through the filter and into your nose as you met with the bulging eyes of Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspo: Hocking by Cosmo Sheldrake
> 
> Sorry if the pacing here is a little rushed, Im still getting used to writing stories aha, Im going to try and hopefully space it out a bit more in the future


	3. Dear Dictator

"Watch it shithead." Jeff snarled, pressing the tip of his blade against the cloth of a red turtleneck it used to shroud it's body, his words dripping with venom as resentment boiled within his gut. It was unusual for him to further such violence but catching the old man's faithful mutt unaware and vulnerable was an opportunity he wasn't so willing to pass up.

"What's wrong? You talked to the old man didn't cha', no words for little ol' me?" He mocked, leaning towards the emotionless gasmask, at this range he could smell the blood and sweat from what was no doubt a successful patrol- it was intoxicating to him, a smell he had revelled in since the night his insanity began.

He had only been at the manor for 3 months at best now and in all his time he'd rarely caught more than a fleeting glance at the bastard the others referred to as 'guard dog'. It enraged him. With a killing style as iconic as the chunks sliced from his cheeks, his name was known to everyone before he even stepped a foot into the faceless entity's domain, an army of disturbed women and girls flocking to webpages and forums, feeding his ego with every paragraph of praise. He was known and feared to everyone...

Everyone except for you.

And who did you think you were? Did you seriously think that sucking Slenderman's dick made you better than him? He was Jeff the Fucking Killer and yet you regarded him as though he were a pile of dogshit ground into the carpet. A strained laugh escaped cracked lips as he moved the knife to press against your leather masked throat, pressing the blade into the soft surface as it buffered against the material. He could slice your neck here and now, watch your blood gush and drain into the grooves of the woodwork as in your last moments your eyes would finally see him and only him- forced to acknowledge the power he held as your skull caved in under his boot and popped shiny orbs right out of your head. A tightness grew in his jeans as excitement bubbled up and forced itself out in a shrill giggle, his body twitching, itching to enact his horrific fantasies. He'd found eye sockets had a certain tension that was difficult to rival. Hell, if it turned out you were a woman under that mass of clothing, he'd consider having a little extra fun with you, dead or alive. The experience he'd gathered from nights spent crawling through windows of decorated rooms and laying himself upon the sleeping occupants, feeling them squirm helplessly as he shattered their innocence over and over again. Most had a pulse when he started but none when he finished. He would often joke to himself that they truly hadn't known whether they had been coming or going.

Delusions were cut short as Jeff felt a glove seize his wrist in a vice like grip, lurching his body into the air. The momentum slammed him into the floor like a sack of bricks, weakened woodwork shattering under his weight and sending splinters into his back. Lidless eyes gazed up only to be met with the reflection of his paper white skin in the glass darkness of your gasmask as a boot stomped harshly onto his ribcage with his still clasped arm beginning to stretch harshly upwards. There was a sickening crack as the hostage held limb twisted painfully, the elbow jutting out at an unnatural angle as Jeff could no longer hold back a cry, strings of colourful vocabulary bursting from his lungs. The arm slumped back to its owner as Jeff watched the guard dog simply turn on their heel and stroll casually away, each step agonisingly slow through the desolate corridor, echoing like a mocking choir as Jeff felt the clean bone start to pierce his own skin ad he let out another strangled cry.

You had made your point.

_____________________________

Unbeknownst to you another pair of eyes watched from around a corner, ignoring Jeff's slurs and curses as a grinning mask was trained on your movements, ducking further into the darkness as your figure walked past, even the voices flurrying around his head hushing themselves for fear your ears would hear them too. Once your footsteps had faded to a dull chirp of an echo, the figure crept from his hiding place, standing in the hallway, staring at the direction of your trail.

Skully hadn't expected you to be so brutal. He thought you would have done as you did with Masky and simply wait for the hollow threats to pass- no one would dare to spill the blood of Slenderman's golden proxy after all. It seemed Jeff had assumed this too and judging by the cries he still made as he pushed himself from the floor and stumbled towards Jack's idea of an infirmary, he wouldn't make such a mistake again. A strange sense of relief washed over the skull faced man as he recalled that morning's showdown, glad his companion had managed to remain unscathed.

"We should let Brian know."

For once Skully agreed with the echoes in his head. Hoodie had taken it upon himself to intervene if anything were to escalate between either of the trio and the Guard dog, always being on edge whenever that gasmask came into view. He felt a smile grace his features under the grin of his mask. Brian had always been like that- even with that ticcing kid before he went missing.

A delicate chirp sounded from this throat, a habit he had found himself indulging whenever the need suited him. He'd try to imitate the birds outside his window and sometimes, he could swear they'd answer him. Masky called him insane and Hoodie paid him no mind but it was clear they understood the comfort it brought the eccentric man- with what they had all been through they knew everyone needed something. As if on cue, he heard Hoodie's voice changer echo drift through the winding walls as he began to follow the trail to his companion, swinging his arms energetically as he went.

_____________________________

The staircase before you twisted and turned in a tight spiral, ascending into the upper levels of the house in steep, narrow steps. You made sure to close and lock the door behind you, it was small, rotten, and inconspicuous with a little of the mansions power led to keeping it hidden from those you wished to bar from entry. It was one of the only doors like that and it had remained so for a while, only on one occasion did anyone manage to get past- Sally had managed to get it open a year ago after your mind had dreamt of letting her have a tea party in your room. Slenderman had since adapted its power to be more secure and reliable, requiring a password be uttered for entry.

Much like the door, the stairs themselves were rotten and worm eaten, creaking and groaning with every step as your tried frame treaded up, your path lit only by the dull pulsing lanterns lining the doors. There were 100 steps in total before the black and grey faded into warm brown, clean daylight flooding in, overpowering the artificial lanterns as your calloused hand graced a smooth bannister. The steps levelled out to smooth laminate and a floral rug that would have looked more at home in a grandmother's house as you reached the sanctuary of your room.

It was by far one of the nicer ones the mansion had to offer, an old Victorian attic with floor to ceiling windows cut into panels and sloping walls that leant against one another. Dotted around were various mismatched furniture, haphazardly repaired and falling apart, alongside numerous weary, wilting plants in stained and cracked pots. You sighed and gently removed the gasmask, plopping it down on your bedside table as you ran your fingers through your (h/l), (h/c) locks, cringing slightly as the matts had only seemed to worsen.

Your clothes lay abandoned on the floor, blood scrubbed off to the best of your ability but its imprint still remaining on the material. Your body stood bare in front of the dusty and dirtied mirror, fingers running up and down smooth (s/c) skin, tracing every stretch mark, every scar, every curve, and wrinkle that adorned it. It was the map of someone's life, a map you could read no longer. Looking at yourself felt wrong, felt forbidden, like this was another's body that you were simply controlling like a flesh puppet. Even your face in the mirror seemed to contort and twist, changing its shape with every second. Eventually all you could do was close your eyes tight and turn away, twisting the shower into action and stepping into the falling water, trying to ignore the grime and grit that sullied the drain as the water ran a pale red before fading back to clarity.

Once as clean as you could manage and dried, you sat by one of the great windows, a steaming cup of some sort of beverage in your hand and a book of flowers propped open on your knees. A radio fizzled into life behind you, playing a station long forgotten as whining violins and piano chords graced the room. Your eyes skipped over a lot of words you did not know, you were not the best at reading but sitting here, like this, fooled you into thinking you were somewhat normal, even if just for a moment- you just wanted to pretend. 

As the next song crescendoed into its final chorus, you were already wrapped inside the comforts of your bed, finding your conscious be overtaken by the gentle noise as you allowed your body to succumb to the arms of sleep. You had a long night ahead of you if you were to be working with Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Dear Dictator by Saint Motel
> 
> As much as I was ready to delve into a proper fight scene with Jeff and the reader, I've had a fairly tough week so wanted to mellow everything out a tad.
> 
> There will much time for violence with Masky don't you worry though ;)


	4. You Are My Sunshine

"1, 2, 3 ,4"

The gentle strumming of a guitar mingled with a warm breeze that blew gently across your skin, lifting the hairs on your arm as it rustled the colourful flower beds lining a dusty, overgrown path. Your seat swung a little, light canvas sheltering you from the sun as the cushions and blankets squished with your minuscule weight, affected a lot more by the larger mass beside you that was using his legs to push against gravity, just to make the garden swing go that little higher for you.

Your grandfather's raspy voice broke the cricket and bird filled air to sing the gentle melodies of the song. It was one you'd heard on the radio over and over again. One grandma would sing too. It was one of your favourites and he had learnt it despite the near constant shaking in his hands, did it just to see that bright smile of yours.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms."

Your head swayed to and fro, small legs not even reaching the grass as the hem on your (f/c) hand me down, ragged dress fluttered against your legs, patches of blue and black fading back into the skin. It was peaceful here, like the rest of the world didn't matter for a while. 

"But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So, I bowed my head and I cried."

The old man beside you flicked his gaze on your form, a gentle smile pushing the wrinkled skin around his eyes as he watched your mind drift away with the music. This was your sanctuary and if he could, he'd have you here every day, sat among the flowers or walking to and from the school that was only a block away. If he could he'd rescue you in a heartbeat, make sure you never had a reason to cry and never again fresh scars adorning your skin. In your eyes, he could already see a weariness for the world, your 5th birthday had seemed like only yesterday and it filled his heart with sorrow to watch your innocence and joy fade with every fresh visit to the garden. The most he could do was keep you here for as long as he could, keep you in this world of your own design and make you believe, even for a minute, that it was all going to be okay.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

A butterfly landed on your nose, making you giggle as the sound of a door opening caught your ears. Your grandmother gently made her way down the path, aged yes but her face still held the radiant glow of youth long passed with an elegance in her movements you thought only possible by ballet dancers as she avoided brushing against her most prized flowers. She had always loved gardening and would spend countless hours trying to teach you the proper husbandry, though it seemed it fell on deaf ears as you were more interested in trying to find buried treasure in the dirt or chasing the neighbourhood cats around with a stick like you were a valiant warrior fighting for the queen. The soft guitar melody filled the air once more as your grandfather prepared for the next verse, stretching it out a little just to give him a moment to clear his throat.

"I'll always love you and make you happy, and nothing else could come between. But now you've left me, to love another; You have shattered all of my dreams:"

Your bright eyes followed your grandmother as she placed your beloved plush in your small hands, taking a seat in the luscious grass next to you since there was no more room on the seat. When the next chorus to the song rolled around, you watched her send you a wink and clear her own voice for a moment before rising a velvety feminine tone to meet the hoarse, gruff masculine one dominating the lyrics.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

A feeling of home fluttered in your heart and you excitedly leant forward in your seat, the unrefined, shrill voice of a child long to adulthood joining in for the last line.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

What should have been a gentle descent into the sound of crickets and other such natural hums was severed by the harsh chime of a doorbell. The elderly couple at your sides shared a look to each other as they both lifted aching bodies and began to head towards the old, ivy lined house. You wiggled towards the edge of the seat and were ready to jump off before the wrinkled skin of a life worn palm rested on your hair, ruffling the style as your grandma gave you the unspoken command to remain in the garden. You obeyed. 

You lulled yourself into a trance with the pendulum swinging movements of your legs. Crashes and raised voices blasted out from the open windows as you obsessively hummed the tune of 'the sunshine song' as you so fondly called it- rolling each lyric around your head in an effort to keep yourself from having to acknowledge anything beyond the colourful blooms and flora that surrounded you. As you were about to restart the song for what felt like the fifth time, a gentle static buzzed in your brain. Excitedly you lifted your gaze to the shrubbery, hoping to spot him. He was always there. Always there to play. He was good to you. Always good. It was just as your gaze happened upon the oh so familiar flash of black and white, the sound of a door slamming jolted your attention, snapping your head away as-

You opened your eyes to the incessant beeping of an alarm clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash
> 
> Since this chapter is so short and honestly just a bit of filler, I decided to post it early so I can get out something more substantial for Sunday
> 
> Speaking of, I am planning to make Sunday my posting time for this story so unless stated otherwise that will be the schedule
> 
> Have a lovely day and thankyou for the support, I love all of you <3


	5. Pork Soda

Your boots seemed to echo down the hallway with every groggy step, your vision shifting in and out of focus with every desolate thud. You let a flicker of gratitude simmer within your chest as you remarked that it seemed you had timed your awakening just right tonight- many of the residents having already returned to their chambers or no doubt gathered for any nightly mission. As a shred of what you considered breakfast dislodged itself from the back of your molar and disappeared down your throat, you remembered your partner for that evening with a flare of frustration.

Thoughts of cracking that cheap plastic beneath your hammer in front of Hoodie’s damned camera filled your mind as a dry imitation of a laugh reached your throat, cracking the vocal cords in what sounded to any curious ears like a mere cough. A gloved hand came up to wave such crude thoughts away, you knew you had a certain edge over Masky, in the eyes of Slenderman at least, but you weren’t willing to press your luck just yet.

The corridor twisted and narrowed down into what was recognisable as the west wing. A few dark oak doors lined the ornate carpet, each marked and even partially destroyed with their own markings: One had deep gashes, gouged from the splintering framework from either a hatchet or large knife and the one opposite had the distinctive smell of rot and blood with dark, viscous ooze leaking all around the frame. Then there was the third and final one for this floor, set just before the junction that would lead you the stairs and was littered in bloodied handprints never reaching higher than the handle.

Your neck cracked as you twisted it into your hand, letting out a tired sigh as your body rounded the corridor before –click-. Your boot remained stationary, hovering mid-air as the tell-tale sound of a hinge creaking open sounded from behind you. Neck craned over a shoulder to view your exposed back, you were more than prepared to deflect a fist or knife on the crash course for your skull when instead a flash of pink darted into your vision. Sally stood just a few paces behind you, clearly sharing the mutual shock of seeing another living soul this time of night as her pale shoulders hunched over a well-loved bear, burying her face into the plush as thick bangs sought to hide her vibrant green eyes. A breath of relief escaped your lungs, Sally was no more a threat than a gentle breeze is to a wildflower.

In your time spent at the mansion, even you would have to admit to having somewhat of a soft spot for the small girl- a kindness seemingly shared by a good number of the other residents. In this world of chaos and bloodshed, she was this little glimmer of hope of innocence despite her more than tragic past at the hands of her uncle. She was too young to be here, too young to be exposed to this world yet it seemed that murderers and cannibals were the only ones capable of caring for her. You wish you could talk to her more, knowing all too well the feeling of isolation that came with feeling like the only girl in a world of testosterone fuelled dickheads and you had no doubt that, if her kind did age, certain milestones in her life would need intervention that none of the other residents would understand. It was easier when there were the odd other ladies that would frequent the house before your arrival, but you had not seen any even enter the forest in a year and a half. 

"I-I'm sorry sir, I just needed the bathroom." Sally's shaky, small voice only just seemed to reach your ears under the heavy leather as you turned your body fully to face her, eyes boring down at the small child who seemed to quiver slightly. Her fear sickened you. Part of you thought you should be happy; more fear means less interaction, but Sally had never been this scared before. A long silence droned on neither daring to make the first move before the young girl's squeak filled the air again. "Y-you're not going to eat me, are you? O-or hang me by my toes, are you?"

BEN. You were going to kill that elf eared freak. Only he would have thought of such ridiculous rumours. Something resembling a chuckle rose in your throat as you reached out a hand and gently tousled Sally's matted explosion of hair, smiling to yourself as she seemed to blink up at you with a confused stare, flinching muscles relaxing slightly under your touch. With a slight wave of your hand, you bid a silent farewell to the young girl as you resumed your journey, hearing the shuffling of footsteps as Sally scampered away in the opposite direction. 

There was a stiffness to the lobby of the mansion as your boots made contact with the intricate yet stained tiles with an ominously loud thud, the sound seeming to bounce off the walls. You didn't need to see the piss yellow jacket to know Masky was already there as the stench of tobacco had already reached you long before you felt his shoulder bump harshly into you, forcing you out of his path as he headed towards the front door. "Took your lazy ass long enough, what the fuck were you doing?" He spat, darkened eyes glowering at you momentarily before he fished his mask out of his jacket and slipped it over his features. Cautiously, you glanced around for the rest of his troupe. Masky picked up on this and clicked his tongue in annoyance, hand resting on the handle. "It’s just us dipshit, you slow or something? Whatever, let’s just go already before the old man has us both strung up for wasting his time."

A silence hung over you two as freshly fallen snow crunched under heavy feet, Masky crouching down to inspect the occasional snatched fabric or disturbed flora. It had been an hour or so by now, but it might as well had been a year with how little progress you two had made at even coming across any tracks. What you would have given to do this with the rake- you were both mute antisocials in your own right so were able to reach an understanding the others could not, managing to communicate to one another in your own way, even doing unspoken competitions whenever you patrolled at the same time just to see who could get the most victims. It was a little disturbing to think that you would gladly consider that disfigured, mutated creature a friend, but you did. You would even go so far as to call him a best friend.

Masky was a few feet ahead of you, jacket looking like a patch of yellow snow which made you laugh internally as you quickened your pace. "-king cold, can't see shit, what are we even looking for huh? Another prick pro- Jesus christ!" He spun around in surprise as you seemed to appear suddenly behind him, string of nonsensical murmurs cut short. "We really need to get you a bell or something, shit."

You made no sound as your head simply tilted to the side in vague amusement, Masky grunting in response and brushing some frost off his shoulder. "Whatever retard, bet you thought that was fun huh? Well, I'll tell you what's a fun activity to do. Our jobs." The nose of his mask was mere millimetres away from brushing your filter as a crowbar snuck its way to gently tilt your chin. You tightened your grip around your hammer, more than happy to fight when he suddenly moved away and out of range, simply turning back to what he was looking at with a huff. "There's a solid trail, but it looks like our targets were heading that way." He pointed into the thicker areas of the forest, where the branches knitted together to make a canopy that could shield the ground from the sun even when they were merely bare twigs. "With any luck they've set up a camp and we'll be able to cause an ambush. Got any sort of plan?" Filter covered eyes stared blankly at him as he lifted his mask to rest above his mouth once more, lighting a cigarette as he took a long drag, silence descending as he seemed to wait in vain for any sort of answer.

"Well, uh, you see I'll go in first to take out the leader of the group, of course." You narrowed your eyes as Masky put on a voice very much reminiscent of Kermit the frog, holding his crowbar in a similar way to how to wield your hammer, creating a crude caricature. "And because I’m so strong and suck slenderman's dick all day, I'll take all the glory! Oh- perhaps slenderman will even let me sit on his lap like a good little boy this time." He dropped the voice and made eye contact. "Whilst the rest of us actually do shit and try to survive in a world that wants us slaughtered like pigs."

Your body tensed as you took a step towards him with a slight growl. You worked hard to get here, just as hard as anyone under that roof- what right does he have to ridicule you, to reduce your accomplishments to nothing. Anger boiled in you as the hammer began to feel lighter, craving for blood as you and Masky began to circle like wild animals. Or at least, you had begun to when he raised his hand, face twitching away from you as he became suddenly attentive to the surrounding trees. You, still high on adrenaline, took a step towards him, snow crunching beneath your boot when he sounded off a hurried 'shush', placing his finger over the feminine lips of the mask before gesturing to the forest behind you. For once you obeyed the masked man, not daring to breathe as, as faint as a whisper in a crowd, a loud series of shouts drifted on the wind. You didn't need to see the triumphant smirk on Masky's lips as he started moving like a wolf to a stray deer towards the noise, as you followed suit, making sure to keep every footfall as silent as possible.

The sound of your heartbeat thrummed in your ears as you moved swiftly through the branches of the trees, having diverged from the ground as soon as the gentle wisps of a campfire long extinguished had reached your vision. You could see the glimpses of Masky's broad figure darting around thick trunks, smirking to yourself as it seemed the old man had yet to come close to your level of agility. As you neared the camp, a low whistle reached your ears, your mask snapping towards Masky as he gestured for you to halt. Two tattered, suspiciously stained tents lay just a few meters from your perch, rustling gently in the wind as you waited for moment before dropping down, brushing past a heaving Masky, leant against a tree to try and regain his lost breath, as you hesitantly placed one foot, then another, then another into the threshold of the camp. Something felt off.

There was no birdsong here.

The air seemed to be thick with tension, like you were Indiana Jones in one of those temples, just waiting for a trap to go off. But there was nothing. The further into the camp you went, the more uneasy you felt but it almost felt childish- there was no sound and it looked like the tents had been abandoned long ago. Perhaps Masky messed up? No. Something told you this was exactly where you needed to be.

Speak of the devil, you felt your partner arrive at your shoulder. "You feel it too huh?" He seemed to have picked up on the tension in your shoulder and let out a grunt, lightly bumping it with his own. "We're no closer to getting this over with if we just stand around." Muttering, he turned away and began heading towards the tent, leaving your form standing there for a moment. Concealed features twisted as your eyes narrowed as you scanned around the area, the unease only growing stronger with every crunch of Masky's foot. Sighing, you turned around to investigate the second tent when your eyes found themselves wandering back over to Masky, glancing over his form silhouetted in the moonlight. You watched him put the crowbar on the ground in front of a tent and crouch down to unzip the entrance when you finally spotted it, hidden in the bushes behind your partner.

The glint of metal in the moonlight.

It was a mere second before your form barrelled Masky into the frozen ground, ignoring the string of fowl cusses that cascaded under his mouth as a shot rang out, the projectile barely grazing your arm but still tearing into the flesh in hot pain. You bit down a strangled cry, instinctively clutching at the cloth as blood started to seep through the thick fabric. Masky's body shuffled beneath you as he raised his torso, mask doing little to conceal the clear confusion he held as his head snapped from the bushes to your quivering form, in shock as his brain struggled to know how to proceed. 

A slow, methodical clap drifted through the camp, bushes rustling from behind you as a figure emerged, tall muscular frame portraying nothing but narcissistic pride with every sauntering step. The moonlight shone in twinkling reflections over wild, bulging eyes and a grin that seemed to stretch far beyond a normal human's as a commanding voice came over the glade- tone fluctuating with every syllable.

"Nice shot, Vinny, now imagine if that had been the godkiller."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pork soda by Glass Animals
> 
> I really said 'Updating every sunday' then disappeared for 5 weeks ^^'
> 
> Sorry about the wait, my college project deadline was yesterday and I just didn't have the time to dedicate to writing this so its been on the back burner for a while
> 
> I feel like my pacing's gone out the window too for this chapter but with a little bit more writing I should get right on track haha
> 
> Now time for me to actually stick that schedule I set ;)


	6. Rather Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick lil spoiler warning for EverymanHybrid! 

You gritted your teeth, the pain finally dulling down to a throb as you glowered between your partner and the new figure. Cursing your limbs that had moved without command, you regained your composure, mist writhing in front of your mask in heavy breaths. You had been lucky, the exploded bark of the tree but a few meters behind you making clear what would have become of Masky had you not intervened. Truth be told, you had no idea why you even bothered to do so but maybe it was the inkling in the back of your mind that Slenderman would be less than generous upon finding only one of you had returned. Shaking your head, the thoughts dissipated, you had better things to focus on, plus, finally getting to knock that bastard into the mud felt kind of satisfying, even it was for his own good.

Speak of the devil, you watched Masky scramble to his feet, masked eyes drifting over your figure as he took a long inhale, held it for a moment, before breathing out a sigh- like any words he would have spoke simply vanished. 

'Hey Mutt, thanks for saving my ungrateful ass.' Oh no it was no problem, can't let Slender's infamous black lunged shithead die yet, can I? Your inner voice adopted much the same muppety tone as Masky had prior, the words rolling around your head as you glared at that goddamn tan jacket.

You had no time to dwell any further as your attention was immediately captured again by the newcomer, watching them advance at an excruciatingly slow pace, as if they were merely taunting you, until their form emerged fully into the moonlight. It was a man, tall, just over 6ft if you had to guess, with wild unpredictable eyes and a mop of scruffy, dirty blonde hair. Aforementioned eyes were focused entirely on you like a hunter on prey as his grin only seemed to widen in triumph at the sight of your torn jacket as a strangled chuckle emanated from the throat of this.... you were hesitant to call it a man. All of a sudden, his pupils twitched over your shoulder and into the woods. 

"Now now, come on Vinny, come out and say hi to our new friends!" At the word friend, his eyes switched back to you and he begun advancing once more, snatching a large hunting knife from what appeared to be thin air. What was he? His movements were nonchalant, unreadable- no stress, no fear, nothing you could see. For every step towards you took one back, then another, trying to keep the distance until your back bumped into Masky's, the other man giving a grunt of surprise but not shoving you away as his attention and handgun were focused on the bushes where you'd seen the barrel.

The undergrowth rustled as a heavier set man, who you supposed was Vinny, emerged a few metres from Masky's prediction, clutching a rifle in quivering hands as dark, deer like eyes seemed focused on Masky's artificial ones. The barrel of both men's weapons remained trained on each other like a Mexican standoff as Vinny slowly paced from his hiding spot and into the sparse moonlight, raggedly cut brunette hair running down his cheeks into a long unkempt beard as his unsure shaky voice finally responded to his partner’s. 

"W-who are these people? Do you know them, Habit?" Habit... Why did that sound familiar?

"Well, you could say that- I know who they work for," His words seemed to shift to you. "How is the old feller by the way?"

You remained silent, eyes narrowing as knuckles clenched around the handle of your hammer. Masky turned his head slightly towards you, whispering hastily. "He's bluffing, be careful." But you weren't so ready to dismiss this Habit bloke, there was something off, something unnatural you’d come to pick up on over your time working with the various ghouls and mutants of the manor.

"Oh, another mute huh? Well good to see that his hiring patterns haven't changed. I mean rake wouldn't speak a word to me back then, but I just chocked it up to that horrible sigma radiation. He was a good partner though, shame he didn't come along." A breath hitched in your throat. No one, and you meant no one, knew about the cause of rake’s mutation aside from those who worked closely with the creature. You watched as Habit seemed to tilt his head a little with a shrill laugh.

"Oh, that's precious, he really doesn't mention me anymore? Well, I suppose I've just got to send a message to him somehow. I mean, after I took out that annoying little ticcing brat... what was his name... Cody?... Rhodey? No no there was a T in there."

"Toby." Masky's voice hissed through gritted, his gun began to visibly shake as you were sure the handle of his weapon would be crushed at any moment.

"Whatever. Anyway, so your boss sends this kid to kill me. Now I know what you're thinking, A kid, to kill me? Needless to say, we had a great deal of fun, didn't we Vin?" Vinny didn't answer, still keeping his rifle trained on Masky, though he seemed to be hesitant now, finger constantly having to be repositioned over the trigger. Habit ignored his silence. "Poor little thing even started crying out for his sister. Tragic really. In the end I had to abandon this body and invade the little shit just to shut him up, not that Evan was too impressed by the sudden switch but hey, what are you gonna do? He was too weak to make a good host anyway, and after that blood loss-"

"Don't you talk about him!"

A gloved hand locked around your shoulder, spinning you around with surprising strength as Masky opened fire on Habit, bullets tearing through him as they hit square in the chest and abdomen, knocking the tall man to the ground. Now having switched places, you and Vinny locked eyes, the other man clearly caught off guard and he stumbled with his weapon, unable to load the next projectile in time and giving you just the right opening to charge, wielding your hammer enough to slam the hilt into the broad frame of your opponent. Though he towered above you with a bulky frame, his organs wheezed and sputtered as stocky knees gave out, the rifle skittering into the snow as you positioned yourself behind him. Using the handle once more to haul his head up, you grinned beneath your mask as the splintering wood crushed against his windpipe, the only noise being strangled gasps and bloody gurgling as Vinny's hands tried in vain to claw at your own. You forcefully pointed his head towards his partner, who now lay motionless as Masky had taken arms with his crowbar, slamming the cold metal into the fragile bone with a furiousness you had only seen once before- it ended with a whole room needing refurbishing. A wet crack was heard as red splattered the snow in copper stinking paint with every furious blow as Vinny's eyes bulged unnaturally at the sight, his final gasp barely audible before he fell limp. 

You hadn't even allowed his still warm body to hit the snow when you heard Masky yell in surprise, raising your gaze to see Habit's bloody, bony fingers latched around the crowbar, suspending it mid strike. His torso raised itself from the frost like Dracula, brain matter dripping from the gaping hole in his skull as eyeballs dangled loosely from their sockets. A shrill laugh frazzled the air like static the air followed by the creaking and cracking of joints.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" The voice was gargled, spiting up blood with every syllable. It was sickening but you could not pull your eyes away as his body seemed to contort, splintering bones twisting, deforming as they knitted back together. Skin and muscle stretched and pulled, eyes sucked back into their sockets with a squelch as every feature on the man’s face seemed to contort until that smug, Cheshire grin was plastered once more beneath wild, unblinking eyes. "And here I thought you proxies were incapable of attachment."

You felt your body seize as ropes of dread knotted in your stomach, not having much time to process the situation as the crowbar was twisted fully from Masky's grip and slammed hard against his ribcage, causing the man to stumble back and allow Habit to rise further to his feet. Again, the bar collided with Masky's face, cracking the cheap material and sending jagged shards of white into your partner's face as you heard his muffled cries. You didn't have much time. Your hammer lay abandoned next to the still body of Vinny, it was too heavy to risk using against this opponent who by all means, had the advantage- in height, strength and apparent speed with how quickly he was able to strike Masky, he had the upper hand. 

Snatching Masky's abandoned handgun from the mud, your pace morphed into a loping run as you could see the blood start to drip from Masky's forehead, the man barely able to manage a sputtering cough as every strike from his own crowbar rendered him closer and closer to death. As Habit pushed their one-sided duel closer and closer to the edge of the camp, his maniacal laugh fizzed through the air, similar to Jeff's yet somehow worse... much worse. As his strikes stopped momentarily, you raised the gun, time slowing for a moment as you focused the barrel on his broad, bulky form and pulled the trigger.

-click-

Fuck. You ground your advance to a halt, looking over the gun in disbelief. That dipshit had used up every last bit of ammunition and for what? To get his ass kicked? You cursed hard under your breath and prayed your skills were up for the test as you tossed the useless hunk of metal back to the ground, charging with every ounce of strength towards the man. You could not let him get close to the manor- at any cost. If this man- no - if this thing were to find that place, there's no telling what he would do. Whilst your confidence in Slenderman's power remained vigilant, you could not take any chances.

Slamming your body against Habit's side, you were able to stop what would have no doubt been the final strike to your partner, said man now reduced to an unconscious, wheezing mass of blood. Habit simply chuckled as he regained his posture, now just a few paces away from you, staring with beady eyes on your every twitch. 

"Oh c'mon, why'd you have to do that? His turn was almost finished." His voice made your eyes narrow, it was deeper, calmer than it had previously been. Cheshire grin spreading even further, he began to pace in a circle. 

"You know that mask suits you... Soviet is it?" Why the fuck was he so calm? It was like a switch had gone off in his brain, like he hadn't just driven Masky to death's door. "You know I was there, right? For the war... well both of them actually." Unconsciously you took a step back towards Masky's body, his wheezing had grown weaker. 

"You ever heard of the attack of the dead?" Your ears snapped back onto habit, hanging on his words whilst your eyes watched his every move as he pulled forth his knife once more, running his finger along the blade. "Tale as old as time, you see, WW2 Germans ordered to take out a fortress manned by Russian soldiers. What do you do?" His head rolled over to meet your gaze as he tossed up and caught the knife as there was a pause of silence. "That’s right, you gas 'em. And that's exactly what the Germans did, sent shit tons of lethal gas into that pretty little building, waited a bit and then stormed it. They expected corpses you see but do you know what they got? Machine guns. Machine guns manned by men coughing up chunks of lung with every goddamn breath but still fighting. Eventually the Germans had to retreat, you know why?"

You made the mistake of blinking, the moment your gaze went to black, you felt a chin on your shoulder.

"Because when death has already claimed you, there's nothing left to lose." 

A palm enclosed around your throat before you could even react, hoisting you effortlessly into the air as your lungs seized and gasped, limbs scrabbling like a cat, desperate to escape. In another blink, your head was smashed into the rocks barricading the campfire, feeling the glass of one lens shatter and crack into your face, digging in with jagged edges as you felt the still hot embers dot your skin in painful bites. Groaning in pain, you rolled onto your back only to feel your ribs shatter with a sickening crack as a boot was slammed down onto your chest, Habit moving closer towards your face, relishing in your pain as he simply chuckled and slammed his boot down again and again. At least 3 ribs were surely broken as the bone felt like it was splintering into your lungs. Years. You had spent years honing your skills, ensuring you had the strength to survive but here you felt helpless, at the mercy of some creature in a way you had promised yourself you would never be again.

"You're weaker than I expected but never mind." His boot creeped up your chest until it nestled on your throat, the stench of dog shit and blood drifting through your filter, making you gag slightly. "Now since you've taken out the voyeur, very well done might I add, and I can't really pull this off without him, I'll tell you what, I'll let your pathetic asses return to that bastard with a little... something to remind him who's show this really is."

His hand seized your mask, lifting you up by the leather before slamming you down on your front. Cool metal sent shivers down your spine as he lifted the material of your back, running the blade of his hunting knife down your exposed skin. When he spoke, the smirk was clear. "Hold still, this won’t hurt me one bit, darling." You bit back vomit and fought hard, struggling against him but the strength he held was supernatural, keeping you pinned against the mud as the blade was plunged deep into your flesh, splitting the fibres and muscles as you let out a guttural scream, throat no longer caring who heard, just wanting relief from the agony.

"It speaks!" Habit cackled in triumph, leaning towards your ear. "Consider this payback for lil old Vinny over there." 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What were mere minutes felt like decades as your voice had been reduced to painful whispers, cracked and hoarse from the sudden abuse it suffered. Habit clambered off your back, wiping the blood-soaked knife against his jeans as he at least did the courtesy of placing your clothes back over your skin- not that it helped much as the material now clung to the exposed wounds, throbbing in hot pain. The snow crunched as you raised a weak head, watching the tall man bend down and scoop his partner, still unconscious from the mud, turning around briefly to shoot you a sickening smile. 

"Until we meet again, rabbit."

And with that, he simply walked away into the trees, the dull crunching of footsteps fading into the undergrowth as you let your head sink back into the snow, feeling the black abyss loom over you like a fog, but it was warm, inviting even, like you could just- no.

Your gloved hand dug into the snow, pushing gently from the soft ground, and forcing you to your feet. Your limbs yearned to sit back down, to sleep and never awaken but you stumbled forward, leaning on anything you could for support as your psyche battled for consciousness. Boots finally landed next to the still body of Masky, his chest rising and falling steadily but his eyes... were open, dark orbs staring at the canopy of trees, only shifting once you appeared next to him, having clearly only awoken for a minute or so. You granted yourself a little glimmer of gratitude, had he heard you scream, you doubt he would have kept your little secret.

"Hey... you're still alive huh? Thought that bastard had managed to finally kill you, would've made my job easier." He hissed his words out like he had always done but his eyes gave way to the flash of relief that lit up the pupils, as though he had actually been worried about you. Blood dripped down to his chin, reminding you of your own head wound as a hand came up to check that the mask was still mostly intact. Truth be told, your vision was beginning to grow blurry and judging by the way Masky's head shifted around the place, it was the same for him. However, even with your bad vision, it was clear to see that the man wasn’t in such good shape- his arm was twisted at an awkward angle, leg twisted backwards, and his skull looked in the brink of caving in. Slenderman offered proxies enhanced healing but his injuries were sure to outpace such power if not seen too. Every sense in your brain was telling you to just leave him, you could barely hold yourself up on your own and he would only slow you down- plus you would take his authority by default, so it was a win win. However, as much as you had dreamt of seeing the shithead's demise, this felt wrong, felt unfair- you wanted him dead by your own hands not left alone in a forest for some diseased bear to find. You watched as in your silent staring, Masky's eyes began to flutter again, lips moving only a small bit as his voice seeped out in a hoarse, cracked whisper. "M-mutt... I-... I'm s-" Silence.

Cussing slightly, you hauled Masky's form over your shoulder, he was bulky as it was without adding the extra dead weight. You gritted your teeth and began hobbling back down the path towards the manor, thankful Habit had granted you the pleasure of not being crippled unlike your partner who had now been reduced to steady but ragged breathing. That was fine by you, his conversation skills were little to none... not that you could say much either.

The rhythmic crunching of the frost sent splinters of pain up your legs with every step as you tried to ignore the extent of your injuries. Glass from your shattered lens was still dug into your face, piercing the areas around your eye socket but thankfully having missed the appendage itself, blood from the wound had begun to pool in pockets of your mask, making the entire item have a coppery smell you sure was going to be a pain to get rid of. As your head begun to throb and ache with a migraine, you let out a shaky breath, closing your eyes briefly as you did the one thing you could think to help.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms." Your voice, off key and shaky to all hell and back, drifted between whispers and humming, falling into rhythm with every step. It was familiar, not that you knew why, but it was a tune you found yourself humming whenever life got too stressful for you to manage. 

"You are my sunshine.... you make me happy...." The music rolled around your head as the agony draining your body fell into the background, just for a while as the forest seemed to pass that much quicker. Normally, you would have been concerned that Masky would have heard such... well it was singing to say the least... but, especially with the number of trees and rocks you accidently knocked him into, you'd be surprise if he'd wake up at all.

After what felt like months of an agonising journey, you finally saw the manor poking through the trees, its looming Victorian style pillars, and balconies with boarded up windows might as well have been paradise with the sense of relief that washed over you. Soon relief was replaced with a reminder of the night you had experienced as the carving on your back made itself known once more in stabbing pain so strong and sudden it felt as though a bulldozer was crushing your lungs. Your body seemed to lose strength by the minute now as you had to ease Masky down into the snow for fear of his weight causing you to topple over. Blood was now trickling down the sleeves of your jacket in tendrils as you struggled back to your feet, stumbling towards the house. If you could just reach the front door and get help, get anyone, then you'd be alright. It seemed as though your body had another idea, slamming face first into the icy embrace of the ground.

You couldn't get up again, your limbs refusing to even twitch anymore as the ground was becoming more and more inviting. You couldn't let your eyes close, you couldn't. But it was so comfortable out there, surely it wouldn't hurt.

Would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Rather Die by Barns Courtney
> 
> So uh- I've never written any sort of action scene before so I hope this is okay! Also tried to give some development to the reader and Mask haha
> 
> You guys also finally got to meet Vinny and the one and only Habit from EverymanHybrid! For those who don't know EverymanHybrid is a Slenderverse ARG in a similar vein to Marble hornets- there's a youtube channel called Night Mind who did a very good and in depth explained series for it so I definitely encourage you to check it out if you haven't already :D
> 
> Have a good day/night/time <3


End file.
